Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.269$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.269 = \dfrac{26.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.269} = 26.9\%$ $26.9$ per hundred = $26.9$ per cent = $26.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.